1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure of an integrated circuit chip of a plasma display module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating structure of an integrated circuit chip of a plasma display module and a plasma display module including the same, which can improve heat dissipating performance of the integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a conventional cathode-ray tube display device has been substituted with a plasma display apparatus. In the plasma display apparatus, discharge gas is filled between two substrates on which a plurality of electrodes are formed and a discharge voltage is applied to the electrodes to generate ultraviolet radiation. The ultraviolet radiation excites a phosphor formed in a predetermined pattern to emit visible light, thereby forming a desired image.
The plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display module, which generally includes a plasma display panel and a driving device for driving the plasma display panel.
The driving device includes circuit elements and a circuit board on which the circuit elements are mounted. The circuit board is electrically connected to the plasma display panel through a signal transmitting member.
In the signal transmitting member, a plurality of interconnections extend in a lengthwise direction of the signal transmitting member, and at least a portion of the interconnections is connected to an integrated circuit chip.
When the plasma display panel is driven, a large amount of heat is generated from the integrated circuit chip. However, a conventional heat dissipating structure of the integrated circuit chip can not efficiently dissipate the heat generated from the integrated circuit chip and thus performance and life span of the integrated circuit chip are deteriorated.